Conventionally, fluids are blended by introducing them into a vessel containing mechanical means such as rotating blades to cause mixing of the fluids. The fluids may be passed through the vessel one or more times, depending upon the degree of mixing desired and/or the composition of the fluids. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a blender for mixing fluids without the aid of mechanically driven blades or beaters.